Wand Lessons
by prankster-at-heart
Summary: This is a one-shot based on my story Traiceret Regna. It may or may not be used in the actual story. This could potentially be AU. It is from Gen's POV, and it is about the Marauders instructing Gen and Jayce on different spells.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. My best friend wrote this one-shot.**

**Please read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

I lifted my wand, my fist firm around the handle. I looked over at Jayce who was holding her wand the same way with a determined crease in her brow. James was behind her with Peter about ten feet in front of her. I was instructed by Remus behind me, aiming at Sirius. (I liked our lessons).

These private mock classes began just after Talons and I had explained our situation to the Marauders. They decided almost immediately that we would need help if we were to keep this a secret, so every night we would go to a significantly large broom closet and practice spells.

"Ok, remember to hold it more delicately. It's not a spoon you would use to stir with; it's a weapon like a sword." James reminded us, and we adjusted accordingly.

"Why do we need to be the targets again?" Wormtail squeaked nervously. "Padfoot and I are always the ones who have to be charmed or hexed. It's not fair!"

"Because you two are the toughest of us all. We can't handle the pressure like you can, Pete. We need you here." James stated matter- of- factly. I shot a look at him. Like he would fall for that one. Peter may be gullible, but he wasn't born yesterday.

"Hmmm," Peter muttered. "You need me huh?" He puffed up his chest and squared his shoulders, actually revving up for the next spell. I gave Talons a look. _Is he serious? This poor kid is hopeless!_

Talons shrugged with a smile, then turned back to James who was trying to instruct her on her pronunciation. I wasn't surprised she was so distracted; she and James had been dancing around each other for months now, ever since the summer. I rolled my eyes and faced forward. Sirius was standing there looking handsome (and he knew it), not even nervous. He knew he was my target because I had no problem hexing him, whereas going for Remus or Peter would take some will power. I smirked.

"Ready, Padfoot?" I said,

"You ready, Crookshanks?" He grinned back. "You haven't properly bound me yet. I barely felt a tickle last time."

"Don't provoke her, Sirius," Moony said warily beside me. "She's done well on the rats we've practiced on. I wouldn't be surprised if this time she tongue-tied you for life."

He rolled his eyes, "I'll believe it when I see it."

"Ready you two?" James murmured to Jayce. _Oh for heaven's sake._

"Ready," Jayce replied to him. _Bleh._

"Sure thing!" I interjected drawing their attention away from each other. "One, two, three."

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

Both Peter and Sirius fell to the ground stiff as a board. They were successfully petrified.

"Hah! Take that, Padfoot! Believe it? I should think so! Whoop whoop!" I boasted over him like I had scored a touchdown. That felt awesome.

"Nicely done, Genevieve." Moony congratulated me. "God knows the man deserved it."

"Thank you. I learned from the best," I smiled back. "If it weren't for you, I couldn't learn anything."

"Quit flirting," James muttered.

We gave him a look that shut him up long enough to turn to Jayce and shower her with compliments. _What a dummy. But hey do enjoy each other._

Once we reversed the spell and the guys could move again, we gloated a little more than went back to the dorms. Pete, Sirius, James and Jayce went right to Gryffindor Tower, but Remus walked me back to the Hufflepuff common room.

"That was very therapeutic," he murmured

"That's the truth, but poor Peter can't catch a break, can he?" I whispered back. I felt terrible for the guy; he deserves better.

"He'll be ok. He can take it." I didn't respond.

Once we arrived at my stop, I turned to him to thank him, but his grin stopped me.

"What?" I said defensively

"You're good at spells, Gen. Don't let Sirius get to you, okay?" He was still grinning.

"Okay. I promise." I said with a smile. I'd never had an older brother. I was used to being the older sibling, protective and supportive. But it was nice to have an older sibling looking out for me.

"Good." He said. Leaning down, he kissed my forehead making me blush scarlet. Then he walked away.

"Well, goodnight to you too." I muttered to myself as I tapped on the barrels to get into my dorm. Some people stared at me as I went up to bed wondering why I was smiling so secretively.


End file.
